Not Another Winchester Story
by alexb73
Summary: Twin sisters, Duncan and Diana are set on a mission to 'take care' of two murders, that are also wanted for grave desecration, and credit card fraud. Little do the sisters know that these two men, Dean and Sam Winchester, are actually the good guys.
1. The Meeting

_**Disclamer: I do not own Supernatural or anything associated with it, however, I do wish**_** to.**

I looked over at my sleeping sister, her head rested against the window. I smirked, jerking the steering wheel one way, then the other. Her head bounced off the window. She immediately glared at me, not happy to be awake. "Go and get us a room," I said as I pulled into a little motel. She glared one last time before going into the motel office. Within a minute she was back in the car. "110, it's around the back." I nodded, following the parking lot to the back.

I parked in front of the room, shutting off the car and getting my bags. Diana was already unlocking the room. I handed her bags, she threw them on one if the beds. Next to my car, a black Impala pulled up. Two men stepped out, one tall with long hair, the other a little shorter with spiked hair. I locked eyes with the shorter one then he gazed over to my baby. He smiled as the taller male got bags out of the back of the Impala. "'67 Mustang?" The man asked, his voice was deep. I nodded, smiling at him, "that's my baby." He smiled back, his green eyes brightening. "'67?" I questioned him; he nodded.

"That's my baby," he replied with a soft chuckle. "Well, she is beautiful," I laughed lightly, walking closer to the car. "D! We got work to do!" I heard my sister call from our room. I rolled my eyes. "You two twins?" The man asked. "Yeah, that's my younger, more annoying sister." I stated.

"Yeah well, it's better than having an annoying younger brother."

"I really doubt that. You haven't had to spend literally your whole life with him. We're twins, she is ways there." I said, laughing slightly.

"What do you say to coming down to the bar, about a block away and having drinks with me later? Say, around seven?" With the amazing voice, beautiful eyes and cute smile, I couldn't reject him. Plus the '67 Impala told me he had great taste. "Alright, seven it is." I smiled at him, walking back to my motel room. I closed the door behind me, sitting down at the little table in the room which Diana had scattered papers across. "What have you found?"

"Honestly, I haven't found much. Just the fact that they move around a lot, and the last place they were at, four people died." I nodded, taking in the information.

"Do we know what they look like?"

"Not yet, however, I do have their names. Dean and Sam Winchester; brother's of course." She stated sitting down across the table from me, sliding a beer across the table and opening her laptop. "Can you search for more info?" I questioned, opening the beer and taking a swig. "Yeah, I am currently in the process of hacking the FBI, but I'm not as good as you are." I stretched out a hand as she passed the laptop over. I smiled devilishly at her, wiggling my eyebrows, causing her to roll her eyes, but with a smile.

"Alright, just give me a minute and I will be in, and untraceable." My fingers flew across the keyboard, typing in codes the untrained eyes would mistake for gibberish. Surprisingly hacking into the FBI isn't that hard. Within a few minutes, and half a beer, I had hacked into the FBI. I passed the laptop back to my sister, who then started doing her part. She looked up the two boys, but still failed on getting a picture. "They are doing an update on the compute system, so some parts of the program isn't working fully," she said from behind the computer screen.

"What do you have on the boys?" I questioned, taking another swig of my beer. "They are four years apart, Dean being the oldest. Father is ex military, mother died in a fire when the you youngest was only six months; it started in the nursery. After she died the father moved the boys around, crappy motel rooms, cabins in the middle of no where."

"Sounds a lot like our life," I muttered.

"Yeah, but we kill people who need to be killed, not just for fun. It says here, that they are both wanted for murder, grave desecration, credit card fraud, and stealing." She gazed up at me over her laptop. "Don't give me that look, we have killed worse."

"It's not only that. Their father seemed to have trained them as he was. They know how to fight, and probably wouldn't think twice about ending one of us." After all the years we have done this, she still worries something or someone is going to kill us. Of course, it's 100 percent possible, but we survive the risk of dying everyday. I walked over next to her, placing my hand on her shoulder. "Honey, we have been doing this for years. Nothing is going to happen to you, I won't let it. And I can kick anyone's ass," I smiled triumph. I earned another eye roll, but a small smile. "There is nothing to worry about, Sweetie," I stated, kissing her cheek softly.

"I'm hungry, go get some food?" I asked as I laid down on one of the beds. "You are always hungry, your usual?" I nodded as I tossed her the keys to the car. She left with a small wave of the hand. Outside, the car roared to life, purring like a kitten. I listened as she pulled out of the parking lot and down the street. For a moment a debated on taking a little nap before she came back, but thought of, in what way would she wake me up? I pealed my self away from the bed, going to the table, attempting to find any extra information on the two guys.

I found something of interest. On the FBI page there was a page of their known aliases, most consisting of rock names. Such as Tyler and Perry, Stewart Copeland, John Bonham, Mick Jagger, Keith Richards. There were way to many to actually search through; some consisted of characters from old movies, little trivia that most would not notice. Diana walked in a few minutes later. "Jagger, Richards, Tyler, Perry, Bonham, Copeland, just to name a few." I rattled them off as she entered. "What do bands have to do with anything?" She questioned.

"I guess our boys are into rock, and love using their names." I stated, passing her the laptop. "It's kind of smart actually, don't have to come up with a name on your own, plus not many people know the names of the bands they listen to everyday." I went over to the bag, taking the food out. "Yeah, but don't you think most people would catch on that the name sounds a little familiar?"

"Not many pay attention, when you are being questioned by the," I stopped with the food, going back to the laptop. "CDC, FBI, Journalists, park security, National Wildlife Service?" I looked over at her.

"They are... very well rounded." She looked shocked, I shrugged. "Might be a little easier to track them down." Going back to the food bag, I threw a burger at her. "I guess, you don't hear about man FBI agents with the name Jagger or Richards. Who was Richards?" I looked up at her from my burger.o

"Have I taught to nothing over the years? The Rolling Stones!" I raised my voice an octave. She mouthed 'oh', going back to her food. I rolled my eyes, "I thought you knew better than that," I frowned slightly. She and I sat in silence. While she ate she looked to see if the pictures of the Winchester boys were available. I finished my burger going into the bathroom to tidy up a bit before the drinks later tonight. "Wanna go to the bar with me later?" I called, removing the pony tail from my hair.

Diana appeared in the door way, "I guess." I nodded, smiling slightly, "why? You going to meet that guy?" She asked, leaning against he frame. "That's the plan, have a few drinks with him. He was cute," I said, leaving the room to get different clothes. I sifted through, finally settling on a pair of my favorite light blue jeans, along with an old black AC/DC shirt. I went back into the bathroom. "I don't think he was that cute." I gazed up at her. "We may be twins, but we have very different taste in men," I stated, reaching over to start the shower.

"There is something off about him." I turned around to look at her, an eyebrow raised. "I don't know what it is, but something is just off about him," I rolled my eyes. I walked over to her, placing my hands on her shoulders. "That is why you are going to go with me," I stated as I gently pushed her out of the bathroom. My nice warm shower was short lived once I realized I didn't have long before I had to meet him at he bar. I got dressed, put on a tad of makeup and placed my hair into a sloppy bun. I walked out, seeing Diana laying across her bed, book in hand. "Get pictures yet?"

"Not yet, but when they come in Marcos is going I text me what they look like." I nodded as a padded over by the door, slipping on my shoes. "Are you coming or what?" I asked her over my shoulder. She slowly picked herself up from the bed, "I still don't feel right about this." She said, fear in her eyes. I sighed, "would it make you better if I brought a knife or something?" I questioned, locking eyes with her. She didn't reply, she didn't have to. I went back to the door, slipping my shoes off and putting my boots on. On one of the nightstands I grabbed my knife, slipping it into my right boot.

I stood there, waiting for a reaction. She sighed at me, but reluctantly went to out her shoes on. "That a girl!" I said as I looped my arm with hers and we left the room. Being only a block away, there was no need to take the car. The bar stunk of stale beer and the floor was sticky, music played in the background. I searched the dimly lit bar for a familiar face. Once finding who I believe to be the man from before, I walked across the room to join him. I sat down across from him, smiling. "Hey," he greeted, smiling.

"What's going on, sorry we're a little late." I shrugged slightly. "It's alright, my partner just ran to the bathroom." My eyebrows furrowed, I looked over at my sister, confused. She glanced at me out of the corner of her eye, wide eyed. "No, no, no, not like that. He's my FBI partner, we work together." I nodded, laughing slightly. Just then the tall man from before came and sat down across the table from me. "This is my partner Tommy and I'm Dennis," he smiled, gazing at his brother. I chuckled lightly, "Ironically I was listening to Styx earlier." Both men looked at me, confused.

"Tommy Shaw and Dennis DeYoung are members of the band," I stated, slightly looking down at the table. "She knows a lot of useless trivia," my sister said. "Oh I'm Diana, and this is Duncan," she explained, pointing to me. Dennis looked at me, a smile playing at his lips. I raised an eyebrow, returning the smile. "My mom wanted a boy," I laughed slightly as Diana nodded, agreeing. "Well if you were a guy, we probably wouldn't be here right now," Dennis said, smirking, winking slightly. I giggled at his flirtation.

Tommy who sat beside Dennis, looked uneasy, as if he didn't want to be here. I tried to wave it off, but something told me that Diana was right about these two men. "Is there anything in particular that you women would like to drink?" Dennis asked, turning on his charm once again. "Could you get us a beer and a few shots? It's been a long week," he nodded, hitting his partner on the shoulder and walking up to the bar. I turned to Diana "what is up with him?" I asked her, staring into her face.

"I told you there was something wrong with them."

"Do you know what? Can you get a connection?" I asked her; she closed her eyes. Underneath her lid, her eyes moved back and forth, she shook her head. "I can't get a clear connection in here, we will have to talk later." She stated as the guys came back to the table with the drinks. Turning my charm back on, I thanked Dennis for them. I held up one of the shots, "to old cars and shitty motels," I smiled. "Amen!" Dennis cheered as she clinked his shot against mine; Tommy and Diana followed. "So what brings you two rather handsome FBI agents out here?" I asked, setting the glass, upside down, on the table.

"We got a really weird case this time, someone or something broke into this poor guy's house, killing him."

"And the FBI is investigating a murder in a small town why?" I asked him, taking a sip of my beer.

"Well, it gets a little weirder. The guy was ripped to shreds, parts of him were missing, his whole body was in ribbons." He stated, Diana and I exchanged looks. "Is there anything that we need to worry about?" Diana asked, concern in her voice.

"You shouldn't have anything to worry about. Plus, we're in the room next to yours, if you need an help we are only a few feet away," Dennis said, smiling at me. I couldn't help but to return it. The four if us spent a few hours at the bar. Tommy eventually went back to their room, he wasn't one for drinking according to Dennis. Diana complained, about an hour after Tommy left, that she was tired. She didn't sound tired, nor did she look it. She had started to get that sickly feeling in her stomach; she sat on edge. Diana and I said bye to Dennis before leaving the bar. He offered to walk them back to the motel room, but Diana told him no. "She seems drunk, you sure you can handle her?" Dennis asked before we led the bar.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Diana stated, harshly. I stared at her for a moment, wide eyed. I think I was a little dunk. We left the bar, leaving Dennis there, drinking by himself. I slightly staggered across the few blocks to get back to the motel, Diana keep laughing at me. Halfway to the room, I stopped, leaning against her shoulder. "Hey, you gotta admit, he was adorable," I smiled widely at her. "Yeah, he's a regular teddy bear," she said rolling her eyes. "Let's get to home, you drunk." I stopped again, looking at her.

"What in the world makes to think that I'm drunk?" I questioned, pointing a finger at her, slightly slurring. "I didn't say you are drunk, I said you're a drunk!" I nodded slightly, agreeing with her before I continued to walk. "I still got an uneasy feeling about them."

"Listen woman, you need to relax. Take that little sick feeling and get over it." I laughed slightly, leaning against her. She glared at me for a moment, "you're drunk." I shrugged, "maybe." We continued our walk, which seemed to take forever. Once I saw the building I galloped over to the door, using the force to open the door. Diana laughed at me. Once I realized the force wasn't on my side, I pushed myself against the door. Diana continued to laugh at me, "I don't think it will open if you literally throw yourself against the door." I didn't listen as I banged against the door, trying to get into the room.

"What is going on?" A voice questioned, I ignored it, containing to push the door. "She's drunk and think he can open the door by pushing on it." He chuckled, I looked over to see Tommy leaning against the frame of the door. "Do you want help?" Diana nodded. Tommy walked over to me, placing an arm around my shoulders and guided me away from the door. Tommy kept talking to me, but I didn't hear him. "Hey, what's the story on your partner?" I slurred my words slightly, he looked at me, shocked. "Come on Duncan!" Diana yelled from the room. "Well thank you sir, for this fine midnight walk." Bowing a little, I smiled, kissed his cheek quickly and skipped back to the room. I walked over to the bed, falling down on it. "Mhmm bed," I mumbled as I curled up, falling asleep.

* * *

_**Next chapter will be up, hopefully soon. Please rate and review!**_


	2. The Truth

**Once****_ again, I do not own Supernatural, sadly_**

The sun shone through the next morning, waking me. I turned over slightly, wanting more sleep. I could hear Diana shuffle around. I groaned, slowly sitting up to see her sitting at the table. "Morning cupcake," she greeted, holding out a cup of coffee. I slid off the bed, going over and taking the coffee. "Got anything new?" I asked, sitting across from her, taking a sip of the drink. "Not yet, Marcos is still waiting for the program to boot up, he said it should be up by noon. I nodded, taking another sip of the coffee. "Well we have half a day to kill, does William know of they are still in the area?" She looked at me, "call him."

I sighed as she slid me the phone. "Fine," I said as I dialed his number. "Hello," William's deep voice answered on the other end. "William, it's Duncan. Are the Winchesters still in the area?" He mumbled something before I heard the wheels of his chair spinning. I sat, waiting for another response. "As far as I know, there is nothing in the local paper, and their aliases haven't been flagged yet." I nodded. I thanked him before hanging up, "they are still in the area, as far as he knows. I just hope we get them before they leave again. I don't want to travel half way across the country to catch these psychos again." I stated, taking another sip of my coffee.

I gazed out the window, debating on going for a walk. It was still early, I would wait a little while before going out. "You gonna practice today?" Diana asked, I shrugged. "It's been a few days, probably. Don't wanna get rusty," I smiled. I got up from my seat, going through my bag to see what weapons I could practice with today. I took out a few different knifes, and a gun. "You gonna go over and see your man?" Diana asked, snickering. I looked at her, glaring. "What?"

"You like him, or at least you want to sleep with him. Go make your move," she snickered again. "Dennis and Duncan," she laughed a little harder. "D 'n D!" She exclaimed, laughing. I couldn't help but smile at her child-ness. I stopped looking through my bag, laughing hopelessly at my younger sister; she has shown her geek. Taking a short minute to compose myself I noticed that my gun was not in the room. I started slipping on my shoes, "what's for breakfast?"

"You mean lunch? It's almost noon," she stated in a matter-of-fact way. I shrugged, "sure." I opened the door to see Dennis and Tommy packing up the Impala. "Leaving so soon?" Dennis looked up from his place behind the trunk. "Yeah, we had some help on the case and got the murderer. We're on to the next case." He said, coming around the car to lean against the driver door. "Too bad that you have to go," I smirked slightly, moving closer to him, pressing against him. He smiled at me, gazing down into my eyes. Tommy came out of the motel room, lugging what seemed to he the last of the bags. He placed them in the trunk, "I'll be in the car."

I turned back to Dennis, wrapping my arms around his neck, gently putting him towards me. Our lips met, my heart rate sped up. His arms snaked up around my waist pulling me closer to him. He nibbled on my bottom lip, I granted him access. "You coming?" Tommy called from his seat, Dennis held up a finger. I smiled into the kiss. His lips were soft and his hands warm. I didn't want to break the kiss, but he had to go. I pulled away from him, "hopefully I'll see to soon?" He nodded. I pecked his lips once more before releasing my grip on him and going back to my motel room. He stopped me before i could open the door. "Call me," he said with a small smile, slipping me a piece of paper.

Inside, Diana was on her phone. "You gonna call him?" I gazed out the window as the two boys pulled out of the parking lot. "I'm never gonna see him again," I smiled, turning back around. I raided the fridge trying to see if there were leftovers, but I came up empty. From across the room I heard a gasp. I turned around to see Diana's face completely white. I raced over, sitting gown next to her, questioning her. She didn't reply to my questions, she just pointed at her phone which now sat beside her. Confused, I reached over, picking it up.

On the screen were two men, two men who quite resembled the FBI agents that had just left in the Impala. However, instead of Tommy and Dennis the names read Sam and Dean Winchester. I stared, wide eyes at the phone. I canceled out of the picture, calling Marcos. On the second ring he picked up. "Are you sure this is them? The Winchesters?" I questioned, my voice rising.

"Yeah, D I'm sure. The FBI database program was working. Those are the pictures from the profiles." I sat on the corner of the bed, "okay," and I hung up. I couldn't believe that 'Dennis' isn't really an FBI agent. I can't believe that I make out with a murderer! A sick feeling stirred in my stomach, I ran to the bathroom. I leaned over the toilet, heaving for a moment. I placed my head in my hands as I leaned against the wall. "They left about half an hour ago, there is no way we can follow them now." I called into the other room.

"You have his number, call him and I can trace it." I pushed myself up and off the wall. "Set me up," I stated, handing her my phone. I stood by the fridge, waiting. "Duncan, look, I'm-" I cut her off. "Hey, I love you, I do, but I don't need your sympathy." I said rather coldly, holding my hand up. She looked down at the floor before getting up and setting up the cell tracker. A few minutes later she held up the phone, "ready."

I took the phone from her, dialog Dean's number. "Hello?" His deep voice questioned, in the background I could hear the engine purring. "Hey, Dennis, it's Duncan." I most called him Dean, but had to stop myself. He can't know that we are on to him. "Hey, Duncan," his voice seemed to lighten. "What's going on?"

"Not much, just wanted to call, make sure this is your real number and all," I lied, even putting a small giggle in there to help keep him convinced; he chuckled. "Actually, I wanted to see the next time you would be in Virginia. I was thinking you could come and visit me sometime."

"Yeah, but my schedule keeps me busy, and I'm never in the same area for very long." I made a soft 'oh', pretending to be sad. "Then again, my boss loves me. I could get out of a case, probably only for a day or so. That, I think, it the best that I could do." I glanced over at Diana who tapped her wrist, telling me she needs more time.

"Maybe that'll be enough. Go out for a movie or dinner," I suggested. I glanced back over, she still needed more time. "Perhaps we could just skip dinner and the movie." I said, seductively, trying my best to flirt with a killer. Apparently I sounded very convincing, because Diana looked up at me; I shrugged. He chuckled again, "it's all up to you, but I'm not opposing." I could hear the smile in his voice; I hoped that Diana found his location soon. I looked in her direction, she mouthed 'twenty seconds'.

I had the urge to throw up again, but I had to keep the conversation going. "I hope that you can come and see me soon," I flirted, trying not to gag; he chuckled again, agreeing. We were silent for a moment; I didn't want to continue the conversation. A soft ping came from the computer. I rushed over, the Winchester's location was locked. Now, as long as he kept that phone on, we could track him. "I gotta go, Diana needs me for something." I stated, quickly hanging up the phone. I walked over to her, "where are they?"

"They're moving, we can follow them until they stop." She glanced up at me. I continued to stare at the screen, trying to formalize our next plan of action. "Pack," I ordered as I straightened up, "we're leaving in ten." I went over, starting to pack my things. I ran back and forth between car and room. I didn't want to be any father behind these killers than I already was. We left, following the signal. They continued to drive, only stopping twice in route to where ever they were headed.

We followed the signal to an abandoned warehouse. In the dark, the building seemed extremely creepy. In front of the building sat the Impala. I put the car in park, glancing over at my little sister. "Ready to do this?" She didn't reply, she just nodded. I got out of the car, going to the trunk, removing the carpet to get more weapons. I have read up on these boys and I don't want to be under prepared. I slipped a knife into my boot, a gun in the back of my pants and an extra clip in my pocket. I grabbed my gun along with another, getting another knife that I slipped into my coat pocket. Diana stood next to me, suiting up as well.

We walked around the building trying to find the entrance. A loud scream ripped through the silence. I glanced back at Diana, checking to make sure she was ready; she nodded. Finally finding a door, Diana opened it as I burst through it. Sam and Dean stood just outside some strange markings in red paint on the floor. In the middle of the markings sat a man, bleeding, tied to a chair. "Don't move!" I shouted as I walked in, pointing my gun at Dean. Both moved, putting their hands just above their heads. I trained my gun on Dean as I walked closer, Diana right behind me. Dean slightly lowered his arms, "Duncan?"

"Don't move!" I yelled with gritted teeth. "Wh- what's going on?"

"Why don't you tell me, Dean," I stared him down, my eyes fierce. Diana stood only a few feet away, her gun trained on Sam. "Check him," I told her, she left Sam to go and check the man in the chair. Dean took a step forward, "don't move," I ordered him. "Duncan, you don't want to do that. He's dangerous."

"You're the only dangerous one here, Dean." Out of the corner of my eye, Sam shifted. "Don't move!" I shouted, turning to point my gun at him. I quickly swiped my hand to the back of my jeans, removing the gun I placed there earlier, pointing it at Dean. "Duncan, you had to listen to me. He is dangerous, he's a demon."

"I hate to tell you, but your daddy brainwashed you with all that devil talk. That is an innocent man, and you are the one that is going to die." I locked eyes with him, not budging. He took another step forward, I cocked my gun. "One more step," I warned him.

"If you were going to shoot me, you would have done it by now," he stated taking another step closer. I stare at him, standing my ground. In the distance I could hear Diana talking to the man who was now lying on the ground. She picked him off the ground, slowly walking him out of the building. "Duncan, you really don't want to do this. That guy is going to kill all of us." I stared him down, not believing a single word he said. Halfway to the door, the man stopped. "You really should have listened to him," the man stated before a strong force threw me against one of the walls which I bounced off, landing hard on the concrete floor. Sam and Dean were next. The man had a tight grip on Diana's arm.

None of this made any sense, I looked over to see Dean slowly getting off the ground; Sam was still down. He gave me a quick glance before charging the man. With another force, Dean went flying across the room. Diana had fear in her eyes. I did 't care if this man could kill me, I needed to save my sister. I ran towards him, not really thinking. "Duncan!" But it wasn't the voice of my sister. The man smiled devilish at me. In a flash I flew across the room, banging against the wall; Diana screamed. I groaned as pain rushed to my head; my ears ringing. Dean got up off the floor locking eyes for a short moment.

He put his hands up, "just let the girl go, and we will all leave happy." The man smiled at him, "now, why would I let go such a pretty girl." Now, that confused me. Behind the man, Sam stood, holding what looked like a shotgun. The man turned quickly, pushing him into the wall. The shotgun fell to the floor by the man. "I try to be nice to you, and this is how I get repaid. Well, I guess I'll just have to hurt you." He said towards Diana, gently touching the side of her face. In a moment she was pushed up against the wall, along with me and Sam and Dean. The man walked over to Diana, continuing to talk to her. I tried to push myself off the wall, loosen the force somehow.

While his attention was trained on Diana, the force he had on us loosened. I tried to push off the wall, but failed. "Now tell me Diana, how long have you been in this business? How long have you killed innocent people? Because, long ago, your great grandmother killed my son. You are going to pay for my pain." The man growled at her. He hauled off, punching her hard in the jaw. I screamed, trying to get off the wall. The man smiled as blood dripped out of her mouth. He punched her again and again. I continued to scream; I needed to get to her. Every time he punched her, something cracked. The sound of flesh against bone sent chills down my spine. It being my sister, make me sick.

He would switch it up, punching her in the stomach, in the face, the chest. After about the fifth punch, she was was knocked out pressed against the wall. Blood dripped from her mouth, her jaw looked broken. He smirked at her limp body, throwing her across the room; she bounced off the floor. Tears rolled down my cheeks as I realized that she might not make it. The man walked over to me, gently stroking my cheek. I turned away, he smiled. "Leave her alone!" Dean shouted through gritted teeth. "Mhm, Dean Winchester seems to have a little crush on you," he smiled at me. I glared into his eyes.

I looked over at Diana who still laid on the floor. The man smirked again, "what I just did to her, it's going to be worse for you." He whispered in my ear. I tried to pull away, spitting in his face. He continued to smile, he wound his left arm, punching me in the jaw. I groaned, spitting out some blood that had pooled in my mouth. I glanced at Dean, locking eyes with him for a moment. "I hate to ruin this moment, but," the man started. He flung both boys across the room. Bouncing off the wall and landing on the floor, hard; Sam was the first one up. Sam looked over at Diana, me than at his brother who had started to get up.

Dean slightly nodded, Sam gently walked into the middle of the room. I held the conversation with the man, distracting him. "Now, why aren't you admitting to yourself that you have a crush on Dean? You can't lie to me, I can see right through you." I didn't want to answer, but Sam needed a little more time.

"I'm sorry, I don't date crazy killers," I stated, locking eyes with the man. Behind him, Dean stood in the middle of the floor while Sam quietly walked over to us. The man wasn't able to reply; Sam had wrapped his arms around the man's neck. Both back away, the force released me. Sam backed up far enough where the man was back in the middle of the symbol on the floor. Dean, spray paint in hand, connected two ends of the circle. The man smiled and started clapping. "Well done, pets, well done."

"Not that this hasn't been all fun and games, but you have to go. Sam." Dean ordered; Sam nodded. Sam started chanting in a foreign language. The man's face twisted in pain. Sam seemed to finish his chant and black smoke flew out of the mans mouth and out of the room. I glanced at Dean, not believing what I have just seen. The three of us exchanged looks, until I remembered that Diana had still been on the floor. My heart stopped as I ran over to her. The farther I ran the farther she seemed to go.

I finally reached her. I skidded across the floor, stopping just by her head. "Diana, Sweetie, can you hear me?" I lifted her head slightly, placing it on my lap as I gently shook her. Blood dripped from her mouth, nose and a cut on her forehead. Sam and Dean stood next to me. "We have to get her to a hospital!" I yelled at Sam and Dean, tears rolling down my face. Sam bent over, gently supporting Diana as he picked her up bridal style and carried her out of the warehouse. Dean and I followed close behind. Sam placed her in the back of the Impala, placing her head on my lap. With the boys in the front, Dean sped off to the closest hospital.

* * *

_**Disclamer: The D&D joke was not mine, a friend of mine thought of it, and I had to put it in here.**_

_**Sorry for the long chapter, but I couldn't find a good place to stop. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will put the next one up as soon as possible.**_

_**Please Rate and Review!**_


	3. The Incident

**_Disclamer: I do not own Supernatural or anything associated with the show._**

_**I'm sorry it has taken so long for an update!**_

Tears continued to roll as Dean drove down the highway. Sam continually turned around in his seat at make sure we were okay. Within half an hour we were outside a hospital. Sam carried Diana inside, Dean and I in tow. The nurses in the emergency room jumped up, coming over to inspect the battered girl we had just brought in. Another nurse brought in a gurney, placing Diana on it and running behind a set of doors. I started to follow; a nurse stopped me. "You have to let me go! That's my sister!" I yelled, looking past the nurse. She held her hand up, as if that would stop me. Dean came up behind me, "we will notify you when you can visit with her," the nurse stated; Dean gently pulled me away.

I stormed out of the waiting room, pulling Dean along with me; Sam followed. "Go in there and fix her! Go chant some mystic mumbo jumbo and get her on her feet!" I shouted, feeling the need to punch one of them. "Duncan, it's not that easy. We can't do that. We don't have the resources to 'fix' her."

"What do you mean you can't fix her? You did this to her! You should be able to fix her!" I continued to yell. "There is nothing we can do," Sam said sadly, looking slightly down at the ground. Behind me someone touched my arm, I figured it was some type of hospital security. "You need to fix her, you are responsible for what happened to her! You're the reason she's in the hospital. She might not even live because of your dumb stupid ass!" I shouted, standing only a foot away from Dean. Tears rolled down my face as I realized my little sister might die.

I stared into his face for a moment before socking him one in the jaw. He took a step back, shock spread across his face. A bruise started to form on his jaw. "Come on!" Someone shouted, pulling me away from Dean. I wandered the hospital for about half an hour, trying to cool down. I finally decided to go back to the waiting room. Sam and Dean sat there, waiting. I glanced at Dean before sitting in a chair across the room.

We sat in the waiting room for a number of hours. I wanted answers out of the two men, but we needed a better place to do that questioning. After about two hours Sam suggests that we to and get something. Food was the farthest thing from my mind. Reluctantly, I followed the two down to the cafe for food. We got our food and headed for a table. I decided on one that was a little out of the way. Dean and Sam didn't even sit down before I started questioning them. "Tell me everything."

"We were trying to get answers out of the demon," I held up a hand, stopping him. "Start at the beginning."

"Demons, werewolves, vampires, windegoes, ghosts, ghouls, shape shifters, arachnids, they're all real."

"And that thing earlier?" I questioned; he nodded. "That was a demon."

"How often do you have encounters like that?"

"Not very often, we usually exercise the demon, however, this time someone stopped us before we could finish."

"How do you kill them?"

"You can't kill a demon. Not that we know of at least, everything else can die though." I looked between the two sitting across from me. "Most can be killed with silver, a stake through the heart, decapitation. It changes a little depending on what you are hunting." I only nodded, no sure what to say. I picked at most of the food, not feeling up to eating. After, we went back to the waiting room, waiting for an update on Diana's condition. It wasn't until one the next morning that a doctor came in. The second I saw him, I knew he was here to tell me about my sister.

He walked over to where we sat, clipboard in hand. "Ms. Smith?" He questioned, I nodded, standing up; Sam and Dean followed. "So um, what's going on Doc?" I managed the words out as my throat started to close. "Well, your sister has sustained major injuries. She has two broken ribs, a bruised ankle, punctured lung, along with a severe concussion."

"Okay, so when can I see her?" The doctor looked slightly down at his clipboard. "There is something else that you should know. She's in a coma. We don't know if she is going to come out of it." My throat closed, my heart stopped, I couldn't breath, I felt like throwing up, my eyes watered, my knees almost gave out. The walls of my world came cashing down. "What's um," I whipped my eye, "what's the chance that she walks away from this?" I physically prepared myself for his answer. "Ten to fifteen percent," he stated. Tears rolled down my cheek; I walked away.

I no longer wanted to be here. I wish we never took the Winchester case, I wish Mom was alive, I wish Dad didn't leave us all those years ago. I wish that my sister was alright. I walked outside the building, walking a couple hundred feet away from the doors before sitting on the curb. Sam and Dean snuck up behind me, "Duncan." I stood up "this is your damn fault! You did this to her! You couldn't just tell me the truth back at the hotel!" I screamed at him, tears continued to roll down my face. "This is your fault!" I yelled, punching him in the chest, repeatedly. He stood strong, placing an arm around me.

Feeling even more hopeless, I gave up punching him. I rested my head on his chest, enjoying the comfort. Dean didn't object when I wrapped my arms around his waist. He wrapped his other arm around me, holding me tight. I didn't want to pull away, but I had to go back inside. I stepped away from them. "I know I said this is your fault, but it's really not. You can go if to would like." I tried to compose myself, whipping one of my eyes. I gave Sam a small smile before walking back into the hospital. I went back to the emergency waiting room to ask the nurse where my sister now resided. She gave me directions to a room, three floors up.

In a matter of minutes I stood in front of another desk, giving information to a nurse. She questioned about what had happened to my sister, of course I had to lie. I couldn't tell her that Diana got into a fight with a demon. I lied, saying that an ex boyfriend abused her. The nurse seemed to have taken the lie. She gave me directions to my sister's hospital room. I stood in the doorway, watching my sister. Tubes came out of her throat, helping her breath, all pressure seemed to be lifted from her stomach. Her face was bruised, gashes along her jaw. Tears stung my eyes; I blinked them away. Even with her not being awake, I didn't want her to see me cry.

I sat in the chair next to her bed. I didn't know what to do. I wasn't sure if I should comfort her, shake her awake, wait until she woke up or just give up. There was no way in Hell that I was going to give up. She would never give up on me. I covered her black and blue hand with mine. "Diana," I whispered, "Diana, I'm here, I'm here." I repeated over and over again; comforting both her and me. What seemed like a few minutes later a soft knock came to the door. I looked up, seeing Sam and Dean standing in the doorway. "Visiting hours are almost over." I looked at the clock, noticing that I have spend most of the day sitting next to my sister. "They're going to kick you out. Why don't you come back to the motel with us?"

"I don't know..." I trailed off, gazing down at Diana. "We can go back, you can attempt to get a good rest and be back here bright and early in the morning." I looked back down at my unconscious sister; still not sure. Dean came around the bed, placing his hand on my shoulder. "There isn't anything else that you can do." Another tear rolled down my cheek as I realized he was right; I cradled Diana's hand. Slowly getting up I placed a kiss on her forehead. "Wake up soon, Nhi," I whispered in her ear. I straightened up, walking past Dean and outside towards the car.

I sunk onto the backseat of the Impala. I thought of Diana as Dean drove back to the motel. We pulled up, I didn't move. I didn't want to be here. I wanted to be back at the hospital with my little sister, telling her everything would be okay. I shook off the feeling once I realized Sam and Dean were already in the room. Slowly walking to the door, I heard something in the distance. I slightly turned, trying to find the origin of the sound. Seeing nothing, and not being in the mood to investigate, I went into the room.

Sam sat on a bed, removing his boots. Dean did the same, but on the couch. I assumed the other bed in the room was where I would be sleeping tonight. I was about to lay back on the bed, but got stopped by Sam. "We explained everything to you, it's your turn." I glanced at him, he sat on the edge if the bed. Dean got up to sit next to him, sitting across from me. "My mom was big into the whole 'a girl needs to be strong, stand up for herself'. Since we were kids she has trained us, trained us to 'stand up for ourselves'. She trained us to take out the bad guy, and how to do it quietly. When she died, I didn't know what to do. She was the most important person in my life. Diana came up with the crazy idea that we take her advice, 'kill those that are evil'.

"I assumed Mom wasn't being literal, but Diana thought she was. We put our training to good use. That drug lord that was on the FBI's most wanted? That was us. We did a few jobs down in Mexico, Canada, even went over seas once. We have a contact that helps us get certain jobs. He actually showed us to you." I stated, glancing up from the floor to read their faces. Dean's was set in stone, Sam showed a little more emotion. "So you were set on a mission to kill us? Why didn't you do it earlier at the motel?" Sam questioned, locking eyes with me.

"We didn't know it was you. We didn't have pictures, just names. If you gave us your real name, you would be dead right now." Dean and Sam exchanged quick glances before staring me down. "What makes you think that you could take us?" Dean asked, snarky, raising an eyebrow. I chuckled, slightly shaking my head. "When the time is better, we will test your question."

"Good," Dean mumbled, getting up from the bed and going to the couch. Within a few minutes Dean had passed out in the couch, Sam wasn't far behind. I, on the other hand, could not fall asleep. My thoughts kept racing, kept running back to Diana sitting in the hospital bed. Around one in the morning, Sam shuffled on the bed next to me. I rolled over one last time. "For the love of God, go to sleep!" Sam half shouted into his pillow. Dean looked up from is place on the couch. "Maybe if I slept on the couch, I wouldn't roll as much?" It was more if a question than a statement. Dean looked at me for a moment before picking himself up off the couch. I silently thanked him as we exchange places.

I laid down on the couch, snuggling into the pillow. It smelt of shampoo, fast food, slight gun powder, a light hospital smell along with the faint scent of sweat that all came into one that was the smell of Dean. It smelt like home, except for the hospital part. I reminded me of home, a time before Mom died; it was happiness. I drifted off to the residual scent of Dean, thinking of being back home.

* * *

Once again, sorry it took so long to post this! I am currently working on the next chapter and it will be up as soon as possible!

Rate and Review!


	4. Goodbye, For Now

_**Disclaimer: I still do not own Supernatural, even though I really want to**_

I heard mumbling before waking up the next morning. Sam and Dean were attempting to quietly talk. It didn't work. I sat up on the couch, glancing at the clock; six fifty-three. I rubbed my eyes. "How'd you sleep?" I moaned quietly as I stood up from the couch. My back cracked a few times. I stretched; my joints continued to crack. "Got any coffee?" Sam stood up from where he sat, handing me a cup. I held my head as I sat down at the little table in the kitchen. "When can I go back?"

"Eight, I think," Sam answered me; I nodded. Before leaving; I needed to take a shower and clean up a little bit. "You mind?" I asked, pointing towards the bathroom. Sam shook his head, both gestured for me to continue. I nodded again as I continued to the bathroom. I turned the shower on to a rather hot temperature. I slipped out of my clothing and stepped in. The hot water ran down my body as my mind raced. I thought about yesterday, yelling at Sam, punching Dean, seeing Diana like that, falling asleep thinking of happier times. My mind then trained on Dean. The only reason I was able to sleep was due to Dean. He reminded me of home, of a better time, of a time when I actually felt safe.

There was no way that I would admit that, not out loud at least. I lost track of time during my shower, thinking about Dean. I was wrong about the Winchester boys before. I thought back to the time before I knew who they really were. The night we drank together. The day they left. The flirting. The kiss. I went back to that moment. Feeling Dean so close to me, his chest against mine. His hands on my sides, around my waist, the softness of his lips, his scent. I snapped back to reality by a banging on the bathroom door. "Duncan, you okay in there?" Dean's voice questioned. "Yeah, I'll be out in a minute," I stated as I quickly finished.

I stepped out into the rug outside the shower. It was soft and warm against the worn soles of my feet. Absent-minded I got dressed. For the first time in weeks, my mind did not rush. I stood, not sure what to do next. I knew I had to go to the hospital. I had to be there for Diana, but somehow, I couldn't work up the nerve. Almost as if something were holding me back. Something that didn't want me to save my sister. I shook clean of this 'not wanting to be there' feeling, and left the bathroom. I knew we still had some time before the hospital allowed visitors, but I wanted to be there. I needed to be there. I tried to calm myself down enough to wait a few more hours.

I sat on one of the beds for a short time, a half an hour at the most. I couldn't sit still; I didn't want to be inside anymore. I needed to get away, clear my mind. "Dean, mind driving me back to the car? I need to get a few things." Dean looked at me, confused, but nodded. We rode in silence; nothing needed to be said. A little while later we pulled up to the warehouse and the car. I thanked Dean before getting out of the car. "What do you need out of there anyway?" He questioned as he followed me to the trunk of the car. I didn't answer him as he stood next to me, gazing into the arsenal we had in the trunk.

"How many guns do you have?" He questioned as I took inventory. In the trunk, not a single thing was out of place. "There's more," I stated as I slammed the trunk closed. Opening up the back door, I lifted up the seat, an upgrade I made long time ago. Sitting underneath the seat were two sniper rifles along with some ammo. "Why?" Dean asked, shaking his head. "Because, you never know when you are going to need this." I stated picking up my CheyTac M-200, along with a mag. I needed to clear my head. This is the only way I know how to do it.

I glanced at Dean before locking the car and walking into the woods behind the huge warehouse. A few miles away from ears, I set up. Dean trailed behind me, not sure what he should do. Lying on the ground, I patted the place next to me. Silently, he laid on his stomach next to me, waiting. "You ever been in a place that you don't know what to do? So you do what you do know? Well, I am in that spot right now," I stated as I scanned the area. "You might want to cover your ears," I suggested before taking my first shot. A few hundred yards away a tree shivered; birds flew away, animals ran for their life. I took a few more shots. I needed a little more practice before taking on any more big jobs. Dean stayed quiet the whole time, quite a new thing for him. "We should get going, before someone calls the police or something." I stated, getting up from the dirty ground and brushing myself off.

We walked back down to the car in silence. I placed the gun back underneath the seat. I checked my watch before getting into the car. If I left now, I would be able to get to the hospital just in time for visiting hours. "Thanks again, Dean, for everything." I slightly nodded, giving him a hug. I really didn't want him to go, I didn't want to leave, but I have been enough of a burden already. "Tell Sam I said thanks for all his help. Don't worry about Diana and I, we'll get through it. We always do." I smiled, he didn't object. I gave him a slight kiss on the cheek before getting into the car and driving off. A part of me was happy Dean didn't stop me, another part wish that he had. I got to the hospital at just the right time.

I happened to run into Diana's doctor. He explained that over the night, not much has happened. "Doc, is there any way that she could be transferred? Perhaps to a hospital closer to home?"

"She is stable enough to move, I would have to pull a few strings though." I nodded him and thanked him before going to Diana's room. From yesterday, she has not moved. I sat next to her, talking to her, holding her hand. I told her about what happened; that she may get transferred to another hospital. Halfway through my talk, I brushed a piece of hair out her face. "I love you, Diana, I need you to know that." I rubbed the top of her hand, giving her a kiss on the cheek. In a split moment the walls came crashing down. I didn't know what to do. Everything started to flood back.

Why could I not save her? Why did I let her go into the warehouse? Why did we take this job? Why did I let her talk me into doing this in the first place? Why did Mom teach us this? Why did Mom leave us? Why did Mom tell me to take care of her? Why couldn't she be here to take care of her own daughter? Why did she leave all the responsibility to me? Why did she have to believe in the Tru'ng twins? Why couldn't she just leave all this alone? She was smart enough to know this wouldn't end well. Why did she let us do this? To be strong? To learn how to take care of ourselves? To take care of those who needed it? Why did Diana have to be the one? It should have been me, it should have been me.

Why didn't I protect her like I promised? "Mom was right, I can't do anything right." A tear rolled down my face as I continued to go through all the things wrong with me. "I am sorry Diana. If I knew how to properly protect you, you wouldn't be here right now. I'm so sorry," I continued to sob. I know if she was awake, she would smack me and tell me to stop being a baby. I rubbed her hand, sitting there, quietly sobbing.

* * *

**_I know it is a short chapter, I will have another one up before you know it. Rate and Review! :D_**


	5. Going Home

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural!**_

_**Sorry it has taken soooo long for this, and it is really short, but as I type this, I am working on the next chapter. It will be up by tomorrow, at the latest! I promise!**_

* * *

A subtle knock came to the door. I glanced up, wiping my eyes. Diana's doctor walked into the room, paper and a clipboard in hand. "These are papers to transfer your sister to a different hospital. She will be transferred by ambulance, and you can ride in the back with her." I nodded and thanked the doctor as I read over the details of the transfer. I honestly just wanted to get out of this town and go back home. I didn't want my sister to die in a foreign place. If something were to happen, I want it to be in a nice place. A place close to home, a place where she can die peacefully. I signed the paper and told the doctor that I would follow behind the ambulance. He nodded as he took down a few notes before leaving.

"Don't worry, Diana. They're going to get you home, and there will be nothing to worry about." I said as I went over to her, rubbing her hand. She needed to know that I was still there, waiting for her. Even though I was thinking of the worst, I would never imagine of giving up on her. Especially in such a time of need. I didn't want anything else to happen to her, but I was ready for anything. The doctor came back not to long after I signed the paper and told me that she would be moved in the morning. The trip to the hospital would take most of the day. The doctor told me I could spend the night with my sister if I really wanted to. I told him it was stupid to ask if I wanted to. Of course I wanted to stay with her. Why in the hell wouldn't I want to?

I spent the day with her. I read the beginning of one of her favorite books while I sat there. We had conversations, although they were all one-sided. I had no doubt in my mind that she was in there and could hear me. If she could she would have woken up and smacked me by now. Half the time I babbled on and on about TV shows, Sam and Dean, movies, just whatever popped into my head. I tried my best to keep my mind off of her being in a coma.

While I sat talking to Diana, my phone rang. It rang multiple times, no doubt Dean and Sam trying to get my attention. The doctor came into the room a few hours after I signed the paper work. He announced that some staff were here to start prepping to take her home. I nodded, "well, time to go. I'll see you before you know it," I told her as I lightly kissed her forehead. I nodded to the doctor as I walked out of the room towards the parking lot. We had a long drive ahead of us.

* * *

**_Like I said, SHORT! Sorry again guys. Will update ASAP! Rate and Review! :D_**


	6. Home Sweet Home

_**Told you it wouldn't take long for an update! Already writing the next chapter!**_

_**Some 'bad' language. You've been warned!**_

_**Disclaimer: Still do not own Supernatural. The things I would do with that much power... *Evil laugh***_

* * *

The drive home took a lot longer that I thought was possible. However, we ended up at a small hospital, no more than ten miles away from where we used to live. I followed the driver of the ambulance into the hospital where more hospital staff stood, waiting for the arrival of Diana. As the staff escorted Diana to her room I chatted with her nurse. A nurse by the name of Christy who would be looking after her and taking care of her while she is in her state. I thanked Christy as Diana was placed comfortably in her new room. I fell into the chair next to Diana. "Well, here we are. Home sweet home," I chuckled slightly as I remembered all the memories we had in this hospital.

"You remember when you broke my arm and Mom was furious?" I chuckled again, "God, she was so mad! The nurse just said that kids get hurt. She almost stabbed the nurse!" I exclaimed, laughing. "Or the time that I shot Mom with the arrow and she had to be here for a little over a month. The only thing we could do was run through the halls to keep ourselves occupied. By the end of the first week Mom couldn't stand us. God, she wanted to shoot us with an arrow!" I chuckled again, remembering Mom screaming at us from her hospital bed.

Beside me I thought I heard a small giggle. I snapped my head to look at her. It must just have been in my head. I sighed, slightly shaking my head. "Great, now you're going crazy. Well, more crazy than usual." On the small table next to the chair I noticed a TV remote. "Let's watch a little TV, shall we?" I asked out loud as I flipped the TV on. The news. Oh, joy. I was about to turn the channel when I noticed something odd. The reported said something about a dead body found in a warehouse.

I lifted an eyebrow. _It couldn't be Sam and Dean, right?_ I glanced at Diana, as if she would help me. I rolled my eyes at myself before turning back towards the TV. They gave a disclaimer about what they were about to show would be graphic. I stayed glued on the scream. In a small warehouse, in the middle of the floor, laid a dead body. A man. The same man that had gotten away from Sam and Dean the day Diana and I tried to kill them. "Well, I guess we weren't that much of a setback," I said out loud as I flipped the channel.

My phone rang in my pocket. Not really thinking, I answered it without looking at the Caller ID. "Duncan! Where the hell are you?" Dean asked on the other end of the call. I really did not to deal with him. "Somewhere. Is it really any of your business?" I snapped back at him. "Dean, I told you and Sam to just leave. This no longer involves you. Just go back to doing whatever it is you two do. Don't let me get in your way." I told him as I hung the phone up.

My phone rang again. "Leave me the hell alone!" I shouted into the mouth piece. "Um, I can call back if this is a bad time," Marcos replied. I rubbed my face, "no, no, no, you're fine. It's just been a long few days."

"Yeah, I heard. Are you home?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, I'm gonna pick up Will and be there in a few. You really shouldn't be in the quite to think." I smiled slightly at his remark. He is always worried about me. I snapped the phone shut as I gazed back over at Diana. "The boys, our boys are on the way." I rubber my thumb over her hand, gazing around the room. "Home sweet home."

Within minutes of me hanging up my phone, a rather tall man with short brown hair knocked at the door. He wore a plain blue shirt that seemed sort of tight and showed a little of his six-pack off, blue jeans that hugged his butt, and his typical Converses. I smiled as I pushed out of the chair. He came into the room, a small smile playing at his lips. I pulled him into a hug; he wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head. I gazed up at him, my eyebrow raised. "You've been working out," I stated. "Well, I have to look good for my girls," he chuckled giving me a small wink, his deep brown eyes twinkling. "You really need to do something about him," I told William who was leaning against the door frame. He wore a dark grey shirt, jeans, a light zip-up hoodie and his usual beat up crappy Nike's. "He only listens to you," I slightly rolled my eyes as I pulled him off the wall and into a hug.

Being only a few inches taller than me, it was much easier to give him a hug than it is Marcos. I played with his long crazy hair as I rested my head on his shoulder. He rubbed my back, knowing how I was feeling. "I'm always here for you," he whispered in my ear." I smiled again, nodding as I pulled away from him. I looked over to Diana; Marcos sat beside her, watching her. "She's not going to do a trick if you stare at her." I sat down on the edge of the bed, near Diana's feet as the boys took seats on either sides of her.

"So, how were the Winchesters?" I didn't reply, I just pointed to Diana. "In a way, they did this. They aren't who we thought they were. They're the good guys. There is a whole other world out there that we don't even know about. You know all those stories about demons, vampires, ghosts? They're all true. When we hunted down the Winchesters they were right in the middle of exercising a demon out of a poor man.

"We didn't know it at the time. Diana helped set the man free, and this is what she got in return. Try and do the world a favor, and this is how we're repaid." I sighed as my mind flooded with images from that night.

"So, the Winchesters did this to her?"

"In a way, yeah. They did try to warn us, but you know, us being thick headed and all, it didn't really work." William nodded as Marcos seemed to be extremely angry. "Marcos, there is nothing worth getting mad over. It's done and this is what we're left with. Don't focus on Sam and Dean Winchester; focus on helping to make Diana better." I told him, locking eyes with him. His eyes had pure anger in them, and my words did not sooth him. "Look, there is nothing we can do." I told him, my voice becoming softer, trying to comfort him, make him think straight.

"I just… How can someone do this to her?"

"A demon can do whatever the hell they want. They don't think like people. They usually don't even think," I told him, attempting to get through to him somehow. Beside Marcos my phone rung, once again. He threw it at me; I flipped it open. "Don't you dare hand up on me again! Tell me where you are!" Dean practically shouted at me. "Not with that attitude!" I shouted right back at him.

"Than tell me where you are!" William looked up, giving me a confused look as Marcos started to stand. I didn't have time to react to Marcos. He whipped the phone out of my hand and started to shout at Dean. Through the phone I could head Dean shouting as I shouted at Marcos and William shouted at us to shut up. "Listen here, Winchester! Get your ass here to the hospital so I can kick it for hurting Diana!" I could hear Dean try and put up a fight as Marcos cut him off.

"I don't give a damn if you actually did do it or not! You let it happen, and you are being held responsible! Now, get your ass over here so I can beat the shit out of you!" Marcos yelled before snapping the phone shut, not wanting to listen to Dean's side anymore. I punched him in the arm. "What the hell is your problem?"

"He needs to pay for what happened. I know you won't take it out on him, but I sure as hell will." He told as he walked out of the room. I rubbed my face as I leaned against the wall. "God, why does he have to be so difficult?" I asked William as I slid down to the floor. He sat on the flood next to me, "he's protective." I leaned my head against his shoulder. "Sometimes, I just want to punch him in the face." William chuckled, "you're not the only one, Honey." I glanced at him, smiling. "I love you, you know that?"

"I know," he smiled, kissing my forehead. Down the hall something shattered, followed by a 'dammit' from Marcos. I chuckled as William laughed. "We need to get him some anger management classes or something." Another bang. "You wanna tell him?" William asked, raising an eyebrow; I shook my head, laughing.

* * *

_**Well, that was a lot of shouting.**_

_**Okay, so my old English teacher is a writer, her pen name is Diana Hunter. The main character in the story is Diana, and she hunts bad people... After six chapters and many months I just realized! Wow, I am so lame! lol**_

_**Anyway, you know the drill. Will update as soon as possible, already working on the next chapter. Also am writing a Doctor Who and Supernatural Crossover, that will be up soon if interested.**_

_**Rate and review! :D**_


	7. Hello Again

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, and for those who figure it out, I do not own Doctor Who!_**

* * *

William and I sat on the floor for some time before Marcos came back. He crashed in the chair next to Diana. "All done throwing a tantrum?" He just glared at me before slightly smiling. "For the moment. Why are you on the floor?" I glanced at William, forgetting that we were still on the floor. I peeled away from him and the floor. "No reason," I shrugged at him as I held out a hand to William; he took it. We went back to our places before Marcos had his episode. "Are you going to stay here tonight?" I shrugged. "Not quite sure yet," I told him as I gazed down at Diana.

"We'll always have some room left over for you, you know that." I smiled to him, not looking up from Diana. A soft knock came to the door; we all looked up to Christy standing there. I waved her in as Marcos started to check her out. She saw and giggled as she made her way to Diana's bed. "I'm just here to check and make sure everything is okay," I just nodded and glared at Marcos. The last thing I needed was Marcos hitting on the nurse.

"Everything seems to be fine. If you have any questions at all, feel free to ask." I thanked her as she grabbed her things and left the room. It was late and I was really craving Chinese. "Wanna go get something to eat?" I asked, gazing around the room. "Yeah, that'll be good. You can spend the night with us, and we can come back tomorrow morning." Marcos stood up, picking up his coat off the back of the chair, "whenever you're ready." I nodded at the both of them as William shuffled Marcos out the door.

"Tomorrow. Tomorrow we will all be here. All for you. Your support. I love you, Nhi." I mentally kicked myself as I remembered that I was the one who put her in the coma. I rubbed my eyes as I walked out of the room, William stood, waiting. He placed his arm around my waist as we walked down the hall together. He didn't need to say anything; I already knew. We walked out to see Marcos sitting in the driver's seat of his car, the engine running. I slid in the backseat. "Where do you want to eat?" Marcos asked, locking eyes with me in the rearview mirror, pulling away from the hospital.

"I'm thinking Chinese." I told him as I laid down in the backseat of the car. It has been a long few days, and I have gotten little to no sleep. The only time I actually got sleep was that one night I slept on the couch in the Winchester's motel room. I remembered back to the scent of Dean that night that was left on the pillow. How safe it made me feel, how comfortable it made me feel, how happy I saw those few moments before falling asleep. "God, I'm tired."

"Then go to sleep," Marcos suggested. "Yeah, why didn't I think of that?" I asked him rather sarcastically as I hit him in the arm. A few miles away Marcos pulled into a small Chinese place. All three of us walked in; inside where two other people. They seemed to be together. The man stood tall, as tall as Marcos, the other, the woman was no taller than me with shoulder length blonde hair. The man wore a striped suit that seemed to work for him. Overhearing their conversation, it sounded as if they were from the UK; a long way from home.

William ordered Marcos and I food, while the blonde and her friend sat at the table right behind me. They continued their conversation, talking something about outer space, another planet. I wasn't really interested. I glanced around the room, looking for a large fridge they usually had that contained drinks. I locked eyes with the tall man that sat with the blonde behind me. I tried to look away, but something pulled me towards him. "Doctor, what're you looking at?" The blonde woman asked, watching him. _Doctor?_ "Excuse me, do I know you? You look rather familiar," he asked, raising an eyebrow. "No, I don't believe that we have met before." I told him, as I turned back towards Marcos. William scurried to the bathroom, so I was left to get the food. No way would Marcos get up, freaking Lazy Bones.

I waited at the counter for the food as the tall man stood from his table. "Doctor, what are you doing?" The woman asked, he shushed her, "testing a theory." He sauntered over to the counter. I just tried to ignore him. "Trac." I stopped. There was no way he knew who I was. I wasn't even going to look at him. "Trac Tru'ng." It wasn't even a questioned. I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye. "Smith, right?" I glared at him, and walked back to the table. "I'll be right back," I told him as I grabbed the back of the man's shirt and pulled him out of the building.

"How the hell do you know who I am?"

"It's very confusing," the man stood there, shaking his head. "I've seen a lot of shit. Tell me who you are and how you know who I am."

"I just do. I cannot explain it to you." I bent down, removing a knife from my shoe. "You better tell me who the hell you are." I snapped at him, backing him up to the wall. "I cannot tell you who I am. But what I can tell you is that your sister will be fine." I took a step closer to him, raising the knife closer to his throat. "Listen, not tomorrow, but in a few days time, she will be awake and walking. Don't ask me how I know, I just do. I cannot tell you anything else." Something in his eyes told me he was telling the truth. I lowered the knife.

"She'll be okay?" I asked as tears started to form in my eyes; the man smirked. "She is going to be more than okay. Actually this time in two weeks you and her will be hunting with the Winchesters." His eyes widened, not believing what he had just told me. "Um, forget that." He nodded, slight fear in his eyes. He backed away from me and slipped back into the small restaurant. How would I be able to forget that in two weeks times I would be out hunting with the Winchester's and Diana would be there?

I tried to shake away the creepy feeling of being stalked as I walked back into the restaurant. I noticed that the man and woman were now gone. William and Marcos sat at the table, eating their food. I slid into the booth next to William. "Where have you been?"

"Just taking a break," I opened the case full of food. After my little encounter I wasn't sure that I really wanted to eat. I know that I should be happy about what that man had told me, but something is telling me that knowing this is going to happen at a cost. I'm not sure what it is, but it is not going to be good. And how in the hell does he know who I really am? William and Marcos don't even know who Diana and I really are. The only people that know the truth, is me, Diana and our mother. I shook my head, crying to clear my thoughts.

I was about to take my first bite when my phone sounded. I rolled my eyes; I really just wanted to rest. I picked up the phone, "hello?"

"Duncan, it's Dean. Hey, we aren't very far from the hospital. We should be there in about half an hour."

"Dean, I told you to just leave it. You don't need to come out here." Marcos stopped chewing his food. Before I had a chance to stand up and walk away from the table, Marcos had my phone and was shouting into it. "Listen, Dick, you better not be in that room by the time I get there! If you touch Diana I will beat your ass!"

"Marcos!" I shouted as I ran at him, trying to get my phone back. "Give me the damn phone!" I shouted at him, William snuck up behind him. He wrapped his arm around Marcos' neck, putting him in a head lock. I grabbed the phone, said sorry to Dean quickly before hanging up. William still held him, "what the hell is your problem? I can deal with this myself! Don't you dare think that for a second I cannot handle him and his brother! And do not think that I need you to stand here and stand up for my sister! I can take care of her just fine, so back the hell off!" I shouted at Marcos.

I grabbed my food off the table and stormed out of the small shop. I know he was just trying to help, but with everything else going on, I could not deal with it anymore. The last think I needed right now was Marcos going to jail because he tried to kill Dean over nothing. It took a moment before the boys followed. I knew William had a few choice words for Marcos.

"You want to go back to the hospital?" I only nodded. If Dean and Sam did show up, I wanted to be there. I needed to be there. The ride back to the hospital was quite. I thanked the boys once we got there. Marcos parked the car and got out. I locked eyes with him; they were full of sorrow and pain. "D, I'm sorry about the whole thing. I know you really don't need all of this," he gestured to himself, "on top of everything else that is going on."

"I know. You are just a handful sometimes, and really just need to take a chill pill. I know you are trying to do well for both Diana and I, but you need to know that we can take care of ourselves. But thank you." I explained as I placed my hand against his shoulder. His larger hand came up to cover mine. No more words needed to be said. I smiled as his eyes lightened up a fraction. "Go and take William home," I slightly pushed him. He obeyed, getting back into the car.

I sighed as I turned and made the journey back to my sister's room. I made it back to the room, food still in hand. I sat by her bed, just poking at the food. I wasn't really hungry. My mind raced to everything that had happened today. I tried to free my mind just enough so I could eat.

About to take my first bite of food all day, a soft knock came to the door. I glanced up to see a very tall Sam and shorter Dean Winchester standing in the door. I tried to keep myself calm as I pushed out of the chair, but failed so horribly. I locked eyes with Dean's beautiful green ones. His eyes were full of sorrow. I could no longer contain myself, tears started to form in my eyes. In two long strides, Dean met up with me halfway through the room.

He pulled me into his arms, bringing me close to his chest. Tears fell from my eyes; there was nothing I could do to stop them. Once again I found myself engulfed in the scent that was Dean Winchester. Feeling so safe made more tears run down my face. He did not say a word, he did not protect. As I cried more, he held me tighter. He did not try to sooth; he did not rub my back and tell me everything would be okay. He just held me, and allowed me to cry.

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**_

_**Any ideas for future chapters? Would love to hear your ideas!**_

_**And I would love to thank Morgan-Elizebeth-Jacobs and Tigereyekum for all the great reviews!**_

_**Like always, rate and review!**_


	8. Thank You, Dean

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.**_

**_Sorry for the short chapter, already working on the next one!_**

* * *

Sam shifted from foot to foot behind Dean. "Come on," Dean whispered softly as he dropped his hands from around me and guided me out of the room. I could not stand being away from Dean that long. A few feet outside of the room I pulled Dean back to me. I wrapped my arms around his neck inhaling his scent. Dean did not object. He wrapped his arms around me once again, leaning slightly against the wall. My tears subsided and I rested my head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry," I whispered into his shoulder; he gave me a slight chuckle.

"I really don't know what came over me." I did not move away from him. I placed one arm around his waist and just let the other one hang. I inhaled one last time before pulling away from him and sitting on the hospital hall floor. I glanced up at Dean for a moment and patted the floor by his feet; he slid down the wall. I moved a little closer to him, laying my head against his shoulder. "I'm sorry." Underneath me I could feel Dean shift.

"I usually don't so this. I usually don't just come on to guys like this. I usually just keep my distance." He just sat there, listening to me talk. I didn't want to continue telling him, but I could not stop. "It… It feels as if there is something pulling me to you. As if there is some force that will not allow me to leave you. Something not allowing me to stop thinking about you. It's almost as if I stop thinking about you I will just disappear. I'm not sure if it's because I haven't had a real relationship in a long time, or if you are just something that special."

I sighed, waiting for his reaction. He rested his head against the wall, not looking at me. I glanced at him, looking for some type of sign. He did not move, he just sat there, watching the wall. "I'm sorry; I just thought you should know." I sighed as I pushed away from the wall. Before walking back into the room, I glanced over at Dean. He did not move. I closed my eyes for a moment. I walked back into the room. "Any news?"

"Not really, nothing of use, at least," I answered, thinking back to the strange man I had encountered earlier that day. "You don't have to stay here. There is a motel, not far down the road. You can stay there for the night." He nodded and gave a small 'thanks'. He walked out of the room, I followed. Dean still sat on the floor where I left him. Sam glanced at me before turning back to Dean. "Come on, Dean. There's a motel not too far away. We're going to spend the night there."

Dean looked up from where he stared. "Yeah, yeah," he picked himself up off of the floor. For a moment, Dean and I locked eyes. He turned away and started to walk down the hall. My heart fell. I couldn't believe that this man was just going to walk away. I wanted to reach out for him, to tell him to wait, but I could not find the words. I closed my eyes and just leaned against the wall. _Why am I not man enough to go and get him? Why did I not reach out and pull him in when he walked away? Why in the hell did I not just kiss him?_

I sighed as I went back into the room. "I really cannot seem to do anything right," I started to vent. "I can't keep my sister safe, I can't get a guy, and when I do have a guy, I can't keep him. I spill my feeling to him, the first guy I have in years, and he just walks away. God! Why can I not do anything right?

"Maybe it's meant to be. Maybe I'm not supposed to be happy. Maybe I was just put here to make everyone else happy," I sighed, shaking my head, not sure what to think anymore. "I just wish that I kissed him. I just want another chance to pull him back before he left and kiss him. I seem to be a screw up," I laughed slightly, thinking back. I placed my hands in my face, trying to shake my most recent memory of Dean. What if I did kiss him? What would it have been like? I smiled to myself as I remembered all those days ago before we knew Dean and Sam were really them. When I thought he was Dennis, an FBI agent. That kiss that we shared was more than magical. Why did I not stop him from walking away?

I shook my head again, trying to get rid of these sore feelings. "One day, one day I'll get it right." I sighed again, placing my head against the back of the chair. "Until then, I am just going to sulk, and go to bed. Goodnight, little sis." I reached over and placed my hand on top of hers.

* * *

_**The first chapter of my SuperWho story is up! I would love if you could read it and review!**_

_**And like always, please rate and review! :D**_


	9. Not Again

**_Disclaimer: I still do not own Supernatural, no matter how much I want Dean!_**

**_This one is sort of long, so prepare!_**

* * *

A soft knock came to the door, waking me up from my dreamless sleep. I stretched and rubbed my eyes. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." Christy stood in the doorway. "No, no, no it's alright, you're just trying to do your job. Plus, I usually don't sleep past this time." I told her as she walked into the room, checking over Diana. "Are you hungry? I am going out for breakfast with a friend, and I could pick you up something?" Christy asked before leaving the room.

"No, no, thanks though. I'm going to have one of my friends pick something up for me."

"That cute one?"

"Marcos? The one that kept checking you out? Yeah, he's going to come back today." A small smile crept across her face. "However, Honey, I don't think that you are his type." She gave me a confused look. "Oh, I didn't realize you two were together!" She exclaimed, looking uneasy.

"No, no, we're not together! No, not at all! I am just trying to tell you, in a very nice way, that he is gay." Her eyes widened. "What?"

"He's gay. He just enjoys flirting with girls. He's a weird guy." She started to laugh. "I so did not see that coming!" she exclaimed between laughs. "I would have never thought!" I laughed along with her.

"Yeah, it shocks more people." She giggled again, before picking up her belongings and leaving the room. I laughed, mostly at Marcos. Not many people would assume that he is gay. It is quite hilarious when people find out he is. What makes it even better is that no one would ever guess who his boyfriend is. Another knock came to the door. _Speaking of the devil._

I stood up and hugged both Marcos and William as they came into the room. "Marcos, will you do me a favor?" He looked over at me from where he stood next to Diana's bed. "Could you go and get me breakfast?"

"You're lucky I love you," he told me, brushing past me and out the door. William sat down in the chair as I sat down on the bed. "What happened?" I gave him a confused look. "Don't look at me like that, I'm not stupid. I know something happened last night, don't try and hide it." I sighed.

"The Winchester's came over here last night. They visited for a little while. You remember not too long ago before we found the Winchesters?" He nodded. "Well, the day before that, Diana and I met two FBI agents."

"Oh, no." His eyes widened; I nodded. "Well, one thing led to another, and before I knew it this guy and I were kissing. But since that kiss, I have not been able to stop thinking about him. He has been on my mind the whole time. And he came here yesterday, and I couldn't stop myself. I told him how I felt about him. That there was something I could not shake about him." William just looked at me, waiting for me to continue.

"Then he left, and I didn't do anything about it. I didn't stop him after I confessed my feelings to him. I know it was a lot to take, but I sort of expected something back, ya know? I don't know, maybe I'm just not his type or something."

"What do you mean you're not his type? You're smart, beautiful, very talented, have the most amazing body, and you can take care of yourself. You aren't one to get all sappy and lovey-dovey. You are the perfect girl! I swear!" I just started to laugh at him. I reached over and placed my hand against the side of his face. "If only I could have a sweetheart of a man like you." He smiled, his eyes lightening up. "I would if I could." I laughed as I leaned closer to him, placing a kiss on his forehead. "I hope Marcos gets here soon. I haven't really eaten anything."

"You never ate the Chinese from last night?" I shook my head. "After the whole thing with Dean, I couldn't stomach anything." He glared at me. "Don't start."

"I'm just wondering why you haven't eaten anything due to some guy." I turned my head, looking down at the floor. "You shouldn't do that to yourself! You know better than that! I don't know why you would even think about not eating, after last time." I turned and glared at him.

"Don't you dare bring that up." I shot at him. "I'm just saying."

"Don't just say. William, out of all the things in the world, why in the hell would you bring that up?" I know he was just trying to help, but there are some things that we don't talk about; that being one of them. Even years later, it was still a sore subject. By the look in his eyes, I could tell he was sorry. I sighed, wondering where Marcos was and if he was going to be back soon. "Did you sleep last night?"

"Yeah, actually pretty good. Although, I have this huge knot in my back." I grimaced as I moved slightly. "You know I can't give a back rub worth a damn." I chuckled, agreeing with him. William and I sat in silence until Marcos returned.

"Eat up," Marcos 'ordered' as he walked into the room, a small bag in his hand. I thanked him as I pulled the bag open. I sat and ate as William, Marcos and I talked about the old times. Christy came in a little later, checking Diana. She had a huge smile across her face once she noticed Marcos; I laughed silently. She and I had a silent conversation, exchanging faces and laughs. Before she left we were both laughing out loud.

"I'll be back later to check on things," she managed before leaving the room. William and Marcos exchanged looks. "It's a long story," I told them, smiling. Like always, Marcos had to ruin the party. "What happened to the Winchesters?" I rolled my eyes as I realized that nothing good would come out of our conversation.

"They did come over last night, after you left. I'm not sure if they are going to come back today."

"They better not. I swear I will kick that guy's ass!" Marcos' voice got louder. I rubbed my forehead not wanting to continue the conversation. "Listen, if you do not stop, I am not going to allow you to be in here. I will not let you in here and see Diana if you get into a fight with Dean or Sam. Do you understand me?" I did not hold anything back as I told him off. Marcos did not nod, he just looked away. _God, I love him to death, but he, sometimes, just needs to know where he stands._

"I'm sorry, you just… You just piss me off sometimes. I love you, but you're a pain in my ass." He still did not look up. "William, is there anything that you can do to control him?"

"He stopped listening to me years ago." I smiled slightly, rubbing my eyes. In my pocket my phone vibrated. I had a feeling that it would be Sam. "Hello?"

"Hey, Duncan, is it alright if Dean and I come back out? I know you and Dean have some unresolved issues." He trailed off. "Anyway, we just want to come out, and perhaps bring you out to dinner to show that we are sorry."

"Yeah, you guys can come out." I told him, fearing for the worst. I had a feeling that something between Marcos and Dean would take place. And I wasn't too keen on the idea of running into Dean after what happened last night. "Okay, good. We'll be there in a few." I hung up. "Listen, Sam and Dean are on their way. I do not want any crap. Do you hear me?" I looked towards Marcos who just nodded. "And you?" I looked towards William. I knew he wouldn't do much, but I want to be safe. "Of course." I nodded slightly as I looked down at Diana. I got up and kissed her cheek before walking out of the room.

I just needed a few minutes by myself. I'm not really a people person. I actually hate being around people. Sometimes I will lock myself in the car or in the bathroom to get away from people. I need some me time. It is not the best time for that, and I know. But I better have it now before I actually get sick of being around Dean, Sam, Marcos and William. Last time I was around too many people for too long, I had a 'small' outburst.

I sat in the hall, only a few feet away from the room, and waited. I waited for Dean and Sam to arrive. There was no way I was going to allow them alone in a room with Marcos. I know William is in there, but like he said, Marcos doesn't listen anymore. Within twenty minutes Sam and Dean were walking down the hall. "What're you doing out here?" Sam asked as he got a little closer.

"Just waiting for you," I smiled as I got up from the floor. The boys followed me into Diana's room where Marcos and William still sat. "Dean, Sam, this is Marcos and William. Guys, this is Sam and Dean," I pointed them out as I introduced them. Marcos glared at the two boys while William stood up and shook their hands. "You will just have to excuse Marcos. He is acting like a child." I told Sam and Dean as I sat down on Diana's bed.

Sam claimed the other chair that sat next to William's, leaving Dean standing awkwardly in the middle of the room. I patted the bed next to me, it was a larger bed and Diana wasn't very large; there was plenty of room. As Dean sat down I could feel William's eyes burning a hole in the side of my face. Out of the corner of my eye I looked at him. He slightly wiggled his eyebrows, a smile growing across his face. I rolled my eyes. Sometimes, he could be more childish than Marcos.

"What are you boys up to?" I gazed over at Sam, not really wanting to lock eyes with Dean. "Actually, we just planned on sitting around. We don't have any jobs, and I feel obligate."

"You don't have to be here, Sam; you or Dean." He shrugged. "I know, it's just that she is in this because of us. I feel responsible."

"You should," Marcos mumbled under his breath. I sighed. _This is not something I want to deal with._ "Don't start," I shot at him.

"I'm just saying. They should feel responsible, because they are the ones that put her in this place in the beginning. They are the reason she's in the coma right now. If anything, it should be one of them in the coma. They could have stopped it, but instead just let it happen." Marcos just had to continue.

"We didn't let anything happen," Dean shot back, his voice raising. "Bullshit!" Marcos yelled, standing up from his chair. "You had every chance to stop this. But you just stood there and watched!" Dean had already stood, and stood right in front of Marcos. "You really think that we just stood there and watched?" I got up, trying to push Dean away from Marcos while Sam told Dean to calm down and William attempted to hold Marcos back. "Yeah, I do." Marcos shot back, taking another step closer to Dean. "Would you two just knock it off?" I yelled as Sam continued to tell Dean to calm down, and William tried to calm Marcos down. The two of them continued to exchange words while the rest of us tried to pry them away from each other.

They started to get louder and louder. Sam, William and I seemed to have no affect on the two. William eventually pulled Marcos away from Dean enough to where I could get between them and yell. Marcos yelled at Dean over me. I couldn't take it anymore; I threatened to punch Marcos in the mouth. He continued to yell. I turned towards him, hulled back, and landed one right in the cheek. Marcos went crashing to the floor.

William just stood there, dumbfounded. I smiled slightly as I waved my hand around. Man, I have not actually punched him in a long time. I forgot how tough his face was. A smiled crept across William's face as Dean and Sam looked on. "Damn it, that hurt!" I exclaimed, still waving my hand around. Marcos still laid on the floor as the rest of us went back to our seats, as if nothing had happened.

I examined my hand as Sam sat there smiling at me; I returned it. "Let me see," Dean spoke up from next to me. I looked over at him, not really believing that he wanted to 'help'. I held out my hand as he took it in his. His hands were a little cooler than mine, but felt good. I smiled slightly as I watched him look over my hand. "You'll be fine," he told me as he placed my hand down on the bed.

For a moment we locked eyes. His beautiful green eyes seemed happy, yet sad. I smiled, knowing that we at least had some type of relationship.

* * *

_**Two chapters in one day! That's crazy! I hope you guys enjoyed this one! Will update soon!**_

_**Rate and review! :D**_


	10. The Kiss

**_Disclaimer: I still do not own Supernatural, sadly._**

* * *

Christy came in a few more times during the day to see how everything was going. I offered to take her out for dinner, in attempt to show her thanks. She told me that she had just taken a break, and didn't have time for another one. I shrugged and offered that someone order pizza. William took it upon himself to order the pizza; now we just had to figure out who would pay. We argued about who would pay; Sam finally settled it. We sat around the room, eating the pizza and cracking jokes.

It was nice to know that Dean and I could still talk without all the awkward feelings. Marcos seemed to work out whatever he had against Dean, at least for now. Before I knew it, Sam and I were best friends, chilling and hanging all over each other. William seemed to take to Dean; they shared stories. Marcos went between the two conversations, adding jokes, making points, sometimes changing the subject completely. Before long it was nine at night, and Christy told us visiting hours were almost over.

I sighed as Sam and Dean started taking their things and leaving. Dean took another piece of pizza before leaving the room. Dean smiled at me before leaving the room. I gave him a half smile; sighing as he left. Behind me I could hear William sigh as his stare burned a hole in my head. I turned, locking eyes with him; he waved his hand telling me to go. I took a deep breath before getting up and walking towards the door. Halfway across the room, Dean stood in the doorway.

We locked eyes for a moment before he crossed the room and pulled me into him. Before I could hug him back his lips were against mine; I gasped. His arms slid down to my waist where he pulled me closer to him. Smiling, once my mind started to work again, I wrapped my arms around his neck. Butterflies flew around in my stomach as the kiss got longer. I pulled him as close to me as possible enjoying his lips against mine.

One hand wound into his hair, grabbing on, while the other kept him in place against my lips. He smiled as I grabbed on, slightly biting my bottom lip. I smiled and granted him access. He slipped his tongue into my mouth, exploring. I gave a small sigh as he rubbed his tongue against mine; he chuckled. Behind me I could hear Marcos groan in disgust as William chuckled. Sadly, our kiss didn't last much longer.

Dean pulled away, but placed a gently kiss against mine. I smiled as I pulled back slightly, gazing into his eyes. Dean smiled, rubbing his thumb in small circles against my back. He pulled me in for a hug, "I'll call you," he whispered before placing a kiss on my lips and leaving the room. I sighed, smiling, I walked back to sit on Diana's bed. William had a huge shit-eating grin on his face. I knew exactly what he was thinking.

I just shook my head before he started. "That's just gross." Marcos spoke up from his chair, causing both William and I to laugh out loud. "Hey, at least I can get a guy!"

"I have a guy!" He shot back, "he just doesn't love me as much as he loves you." I laughed as I glanced at William. With a small smile he got up, crossed the room and leaned over Marcos. "Not more than her, it's even," he whispered before giving him a kiss. I chuckled, "you guys are so freaking adorable." Marcos chuckled as William shot me another smile. William sat down on the floor in front of Marcos, leaning his head back against Marcos' lap. I giggled at them as Marcos started to play with William's hair.

"Don't worry, Diana. I'll find you a nice guy one of these days," I told her with a chuckle. "I'd say it's time for bed, but you have been sleeping for a while." I sighed. "You wanna go back to the house?" I only nodded as I said goodnight to Diana.

* * *

**_I have sort of hit a road block, although I will be brain storming. Maybe it's time for Diana to wake up?_**

**_Hope you enjoyed this short chapter!_**

**_Rate and review! :D_**


	11. The Dream

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural._**

**_Two chapters in the same day? Again? That is just crazy! I really hope that you guys enjoy this one!_**

* * *

It didn't take long for Marcos to drive over to the house. I climbed up the stairs with William following, carrying by bag. We walked into the spare room and I threw myself on the bed. "Can you wake me up early so I can take a shower?" I questioned him as he sat by my feet. "Of course I can." He leaned over and kissed my forehead before throwing the covers over me and telling me to go to sleep. Sometimes, he did act like a father. I didn't mind it, he didn't either.

Ever since I was younger he was the only real guy in my life that I could trust. He always took it upon himself to protect me and take care of me in times of trouble, and for that, I am grateful. I rolled over, about to go to sleep when my phone started to ring. I groaned as I reached in my pocket. "Hello?" I asked as I balanced the phone on the side of my face. "I didn't mean to wake," Dean's voice was smooth and soft on the other end; I smiled.

"It's all good. I am willing to lose a few hours of sleep to you." Dean started to laugh once I realized what I just told him could be taken sexually. "I'll have to remember that." I could hear the smugness in his voice. "Dean, Sweetie, it's not that I don't want to talk to you, because I do. But it's has been a long day, and I have not slept well since that night in your hotel room."

"Well, I hate to keep you, but I was wondering if you would come out and have a drink with me."

"I would love to, but I really don't have the energy right now. I'll make it up two you tomorrow," I smiled.

"And how are you going to do that?" I only laughed as his voice got deeper with the question. "You will just have to wait until tomorrow," I whispered rather seductively in the mouth piece. "Goodnight, Dean."

"Night," I smiled as I hung up the phone and placed it on the nightstand. There is just something about that man that makes want to grab him and have my way with him. However, it goes deeper than that. It is hard to explain, and I really didn't want to stay up and rack my brain about why he is so prefect. I smiled as my mind wondered back to the kisses Dean and I have shared in the past few days.

_Dean and I stood out on the porch. I stood behind him, my arms wrapped around his waist as he grilled dinner. I stretched up, nibbling slightly on his neck; he chuckled. He turned around and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me up towards him. I smiled as I placed my arms around his neck and pulled him down for a light kiss. We held each other for a moment before the front door swung open. David walked out of the house with his sister, Andrea, and two of her friends in tow. I let go of Dean as I turned towards them._

_"Hey, girls, how's it going?"_

_"Pretty good, Mrs. W."_

_"Dinner should be ready in a few minutes, okay?" The girls nodded as David went back inside, not wanting to deal with all the woman in the area. I turned around, back towards the grill as the girls sat down in the chairs scattered on the porch. Dean snuck up behind me, pulling me into his chest. I giggled as I leaned back against him, enjoying the warmth that came off of him. I turned slightly, placing my hand on the back of his head, and pulled him closer for a kiss._

_"Mrs. W, how do you keep such a good relationship? My parents have been married for years and they fight all the time." I glanced up at Dean, not really sure what to say. "Well, when she tells me to do something, I listen and do it." I laughed as the girls chuckled. "There are many ways, but most of all we know what it's like to not have each other. Not to mention, he is the sexiest man I have ever seen!" I exclaimed as I pulled him in for another kiss._

_"Andrea, I want a relationship like your parents' when I get married!" I only laughed. If they knew what Dean and I have been through over the years, they would not want a relationship like ours._

"Duncan… Duncan… Duncan!" My eyes snapped open to see William standing over the bed. "What?" I groaned closing my eyes again. "You need to take a shower," he ordered; I groaned again. William sighed as he ripped the blankets off of me. "Get up, now." I glared at him before rolling on my stomach and closing my eyes. "Five minutes or I get the bucket," he warned before walking out. I glanced at the clock. I had a little more than four minutes to get up. Plenty of time.

In a matter of three minutes, I have crawled out of the bed, had clothing for the day, and was on my way to the bathroom. Shockingly, my shower did not last long. I stepped out and got dressed. I removed the towel from my head, allowing my hair to flow down just above my shoulders. I brushed it quickly before pushing it all to one side like usual. Not having the energy to look nice, I did not bother with make-up or any of my usual morning things. I stepped out of the bathroom as Marcos came up the stairs. "Well, look at you all showered and pretty!" I laughed as I walked past him, tapping his chest.

Downstairs William sat on the couch, his hair going in all different directions and his eyes full of sleep. "Morning, Sunshine," I said as I sat down next to him. "Rough morning?" I asked, chuckling. A small smile crept across his lips as he slightly lifted an eyebrow, signaling a yes, "rough night," he corrected.

* * *

**_I have my Doctor Who/Supernatural story up, if any of you are interested, chapters 1 and 2, currently working on the 3rd._**

**_And like always, rate and review! :D_**


	12. Awakening

_**Sadly, I still do not own Supernatural!**_

* * *

With the boys all cleaned and showered, we stopped at a local fast food place to get something to eat. I even picked up an extra breakfast sandwich for Christy. We arrived in Diana's room; Christy was checking her over. I thanked her for all the help and offered the sandwich. To my surprise, she took it. I honestly did not think that she would have taken food from some strange person's sister that she took care of.

It has been a while since I have talked to Diana. I felt kind of bad about that. Across the room Marcos handed William a book. Confused, I asked him about it. "This book," he stated a smile on his face, "this book was the first book that Marcos ever bought for her. It wasn't that it's a good book, but that isn't the point." _God, I really loved Marcos!_ I took the book from him, and opened to the first page of _Summer Sister_ by Judy Blume.

I only got through the first chapter and a half before Sam and Dean showed up. I slightly bit my lip as Dean smirked at me. "What are you boys up to?" I asked, placing the book on the nightstand by the bed. "Nothing much, just coming for a visit," Sam shrugged. I moved from the chair to sit on the bed. We all moved around, adjusting for each other person to have a proper seat.

Conversations started up in no time. Sam and I carried on about random things, whatever popped into our heads. William, Marcos and Dean talked about whatever they were talking about. Christy came in once during our conversations and checked on Diana; she even joined in the conversation. She talked with us for about half an hour before leaving to finish her rounds. "Anyone else hungry?" Dean spoke up around one.

Across the room the boys nodded. "You gonna come, too?" Dean asked, looking over at me. "I'm hungry, yeah, but I'm not so sure if I want to go." Dean was about to open his mouth to continue to question when William slightly hit him in the arm, telling him to leave. "The usual?" Marcos called out, leaving the room. "Yes, please!" I called back to him. I smiled at Dean, "see you soon," I winked, he smiled. He left; I could hear his footsteps descend down the hall.

"A lot has happened in these past few days," I started. "William and Marcos, I think, are getting closer together. Sam and I seem to have a good relationship forming. I know that I can trust him. And Dean, oh my god, Dean. I know you were here for it, but I'm not sure if you were paying any attention. But anyway, Dean and I kissed. And I am telling you right now, it was freaking amazing!

"Just feeling him so close to me turned me on. I know you don't really want to know about this, but this is one of the few times I can talk to you and not have you talk back. Just his touch sends shivers up my spine. He is just the most perfect man, I swear! You have no idea how much I just want him. Not just sexual. Diana. I think I'm falling in love with him." I stood up from my seat and wondered around the room.

"I mean, he is amazing! His smile is the best I have ever seen! He tall, and extremely handsome, not to mention he has the best body ever! He has a little bit of an attitude, but that is something I have had to deal with for my whole life, coming from my little pain-in-the-ass sister." I glanced over at my shoulder; she has not moved.

"His smile makes my heart beat faster, his touch makes my heart jump, and when he kissed me, my heart stopped. I cannot tell you how amazing it is to have him around me! He is such a sweetheart, but he knows when he needs to be tough. He is sensitive, but strong. He has the most amazing features, and his eyes! Oh my god! Do not get me started with his eyes! They are the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen! They are a beautiful green, but in the right light, they are a piercing blue." I leaned my forehead against the far wall.

"This man. This man is too much for words. I cannot explain to you how I feel about him. He is. He is the most perfect man I have ever known. Right behind Marcos of course." I laughed out loud at my stupid little joke. Behind me, I heard a small chuckle. Confused, I turned around. Diana was now propped up on her arm, her head in her hand. My heart stopped, I couldn't breathe, my knees buckled. "Hey Trac," a tear rolled down my face. "Nhi," I breathed as I crossed the room.

I grabbed her hand, kneeling down by her bed. I pushed my face into the bed, her hand against my face. She soothed the back of my hair as she let me cry. I looked up, my eyes and face completely wet. "Nhi, it has been so long!" She just smiled, placing her hand against my face. I closed my eyes, more tears rolled down my face as I leaned into her hand. "You have been gone forever!" I said between gasps and tears.

"Well, it sounds like Dean has been keeping you company," her voice was smooth, sweet, and calm as if nothing has happened. I just smiled, another tear rolled down my face. With her thumb she wiped it away. I stared into her eyes, so happy to be with her once again. "I'll go get the nurse," I whispered as I ran down the hall, running into Christy. We walked back to the room, now seeing that Diana was sitting up.

Christy checked over Diana. "Everything looks fine, but I am going to go and get someone else, just to make sure." I sat on the edge of her bed holding her hand. "What?"

"Coma. Almost five days. Marcos and William came to visit, so did the Winchesters. They're out getting lunch. We're home." Her eyes locked with mine.

"Home," she whispered, glancing around the room. "Home," I whispered, rubbing my thumb against her hand.

* * *

_**This chapter is short, I know. I will try and update soon. Next chapter should be up by the end of the month, no promises though!**_

_**I really hoped you guys liked this chapter!**_

_**Please rate and review!**_


End file.
